


The Best-Laid Plans of Malcolm Merlyn

by Starfire (kalypsobean)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Consent Issues, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/Starfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removing the vigilante's hood means Malcolm's plan has to be reconsidered. (set between 1x22 and 1x23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best-Laid Plans of Malcolm Merlyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



"Oh no," he breathes, as silent as the wind. This calls for a new plan.

 

He knows Moira will take the death of her son, no matter how accidental, as his fault, and would react a lot less subtly than she has been. There is no way he can end this safely, for himself or the Undertaking, not now. Even if he leaves Oliver for dead and runs, leaving the Undertaking to finish itself, Oliver's presence here and the lingering uncertainty about what exactly he knows, and who else is involved with this flight of fancy that makes Starling City's prodigal son run around in green leather at night... there is no guarantee that it is safe. He has to know what Oliver knows, and he can't risk Oliver talking.

His friends will just have to trap themselves in coming to the rescue.

 

He is methodical, almost efficient, about stripping Oliver and chaining him up. He's careful about it; arms just high enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible, toes still solidly on the ground. Even if Oliver was awake and struggling, he'd last for hours like this, alternately choking and straining, until exhaustion chooses his end for him. 

Malcolm would step in before that, of course, but it's a nice thought.

 

He had a dream in which he had the vigilante strung up like this, and he used it to his advantage; it had been brief, but for that few minutes he felt invincible, much like he had when he was younger, after Rebecca's death and he was just becoming strong enough to avenge her. 

It was clearly impossible, with technology the way it was; it would give Oliver a weapon against him, and it was already such a risk keeping him alive, so late, but he needed to plan, to prepare. He could only win if he knew everything, and clearly, he did not.

He still took advantage of this time; he left Oliver the illusion of purity, but he let himself feel the sweat build on Oliver's heaving chest, and the way his muscles tightened under the strain of holding himself up.

It was when Oliver relaxed that he decided; he couldn't keep Oliver here, it would be as suspicious as killing him, if not more. He would wake Oliver, and if he couldn't talk him around, he would let Oliver find his way out, and follow him. After all, an unresponsive partner was just no fun, and a little longer would be enough to make it too late, no matter what the outcome.

And if Oliver did indeed get himself out, well, then he could be followed.

 

Malcolm filled a bucket with water, not the cleanest, but it would do the job.


End file.
